The Beginning Of Forever
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Just a Tyson Kidd / Natalya story


**Hello and welcome to well... probably one of the worst Tyson Kidd and Natalya stories I have written in my personal opinion. I know how bad that sounds as an author "My story is horrible" and it actually gives you guys no incentive to actually read it. But I hope you do. I hope I'm being too rough on myself. This story sounded so much better in my head and on the paper before it was typed up. So... I hope you all attempt to read it and enjoy it? Please give me feedback. Let me know if you thought it was horrible or great! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, WWE owns WWE, Natalya and Tyson Kidd, TJ Wilson owns TJ Wilson and Nattie Neidhart owns Nattie Neidhart. If I had a choice, I'd probably claim Harry Smith. He's nice to look at. Enough of my talking, enjoy!**

* * *

"TJ, are you alright honey?"  
I nodded my response as the familiar footsteps got closer to me and my Mom gently grabbed my hand.  
"You should be sleeping. Tomorrow is a big day," She lightly scolded.  
"Haven't been able to," I replied, shrugging it off.  
"What's wrong?" She replied, gently squeezing my hand. I looked down at my Mom who smiled up at me encouragingly.  
"Just worried," I muttered.  
"You never get worried!" Mom said, nudging my side playfully. I sighed sadly and turned to face her.  
"She hasn't called me to tell me she's gotten home yet. She told me she would," I said quietly.

* * *

"I'm sure she's just fine TJ. She will call you when she gets to Jim and Ellie's" Mom said.  
"What if she's changed her mind? What if she's being like one of those runaway brides?" I replied. Mom laughed and lifted up to kiss me.  
"Natalie has been waiting forever for this day. She wouldn't be missing it for the world." She said. I stood there as I processed those words and I sighed once again.  
"Is it too crazy to go over to Jim and Ellie's just to check?" I asked.  
"I think Jennifer and Kristin would probably hide her away from you but if it makes you feel better knowing she is there, go." Mom said.  
"Cover for me here? Harry would probably have my head too!" I murmured. She smiled and nodded her head. I kissed the top of Mom's head and smiled as I grabbed my keys.  
"I love you Mom," I said, opening the front door.  
"Drive safely!" Mom called out before I left, closing the front door as quietly as I possibly could.

* * *

I pulled up out across the road from her parents place only about half an hour later and switched the car off. It wasn't even ten minutes later that a cab came down the street, stopping in front of the Neidhart residence. I ducked down in the car so I wasn't noticed and I saw the back door open.  
It was Nattie. Relief spread through my entire body as I watched her get out of the cab and grab her bags. Once she had given the driver the money and he had driven off, Nattie pulled out her phone. A few seconds later, my phone went off and I looked down at it, smiling at her text message.

_**I'm at Mom and Dad's don't stress like I know you are. I love you x**_

* * *

My eyes travelled up again and I watched as she let herself into the house, shutting the front door behind her. I waited a few moments and finally a light flicked on upstairs in her old bedroom. I smirked and got out of the car, quietly making my way across the street. I picked up a few pieces of gravel from the driveway. I gulped as I stood under her bedroom and looked up at the light. I could see her silhouette moving around the room and I waited until she was in front of the window before throwing the first gravel rock up, hitting the window successfully. I watched her silhouette jump as the noise echoed in the silence of the night. I did it again and then I watched as the curtain moved a bit, her beautiful chocolate eyes meeting mine. I motioned to the window and she slid it open, leaning out and smiling down at me.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.  
"Is that any proper way to greet your fiancé?" I replied. Even in the darkness, I could see the amusement written on her face.  
"This reminds me of when we were younger," She whispered.  
"Come open the front door and let me in!" I said. Nattie immediately left the window and I walked to the front porch. I heard the key shift in the lock and within seconds Nattie had pulled me inside, locking the door behind her. I realised that she must have been in the middle of dressing when I'd interrupted her. As I was staring at her appreciatively, I took note that she was wearing one of my long sleeve dress shirts and a pair of panties.

* * *

"Are you gonna come upstairs before my family catches you?" Nattie said, gently grabbing hold of my hand. I allowed her to drag me up the stairs and take me back into her old bedroom. I heard the door click shut and I spun around, pushing Nattie against it and kissing her softly. She whimpered softly as she tried to push me away. I refused to let her, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head instead. She giggled at my actions and then closed her mouth tightly, making it impossible to kiss her. I pulled back and kissed her forehead.  
"Brat," I said. She only nodded her head as I let her hands go and then she wrapped her arms around me.  
"I love you," Nattie mumbled, snuggling into me as close as she possibly could. I inhaled her sweet scent and held her tightly. I hadn't seen her for two weeks and I had definitely missed her.

* * *

"So… why did you need to stay back later?" I murmured into her ear, as we stood holding each other in the middle of her room.

"Vince decided that the match with Brie wasn't good enough so we had to re-tape it with interference from Nicole," She replied, her hand sliding up my back.

"Are you kidding me? They made you wrestle twice the night before our wedding?" I said. Nattie looked at me amusedly and placed her hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it.  
"Keep ya voice down Kidd... We don't want Dad to come in!" She replied.  
"You didn't get hurt did you?" I asked, my eyes travelling over what skin I could see.  
"Not one single bruise!" Nattie replied proudly. My eyes met hers and I smirked as I slowly started popping open the buttons on the dress shirt.  
"Let me be one hundred per cent sure of that," I mumbled, sliding the shirt off of her shoulders. Nattie giggled and pushed me back so I was sitting on the bed. She spun around quickly and then straddled my lap.  
"Satisfied that there are no bruises?" She asked. I nodded and she rested her forehead against mine, causing me to smile up at her.

* * *

"Are you just gonna sit there all night smiling goofily at me? Or do I actually get another kiss?" She smirked. I started tickling her sides, causing her to laugh out loud. I finally pressed my lips to hers to silence her and she rewarded me with a satisfied whimper. Her fingers ran through my hair and I ran my own hand around to rest on her lower back while the other travelled to the back of her head. Once we broke free for air, I tilted her head softly and started lightly pressing kisses from her jaw down her neck, her heavy breathing doing nothing but encouraging me. Her hands moved away from my hair, moving to slide under my shirt. All of a sudden, she jerked back, landing on her feet and stood there, looking down at me nervously.

* * *

"Your knee!" She whispered. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, shaking my head with a small smile.  
"You worry too much," I said. Nattie's eyes widened and I kissed her again hungrily.  
"Let's just not talk!" I murmured with my lips still on hers.  
"Not talking. That sounds fun," She replied, before licking my lower lip playfully. I groaned and pressed her body as close to me as I could. Her body perfectly molded against mine, the warmth of her skin shooting sparks throughout my body. After all these years, the Calgarian native still had the same effect on me as she did the first time we got this... close.

* * *

"Natalie is everything o... Natalie Katherine Neidhart!"  
Nattie jumped away from me again and we both looked up at the door to her bedroom guiltily.  
"Daddy, why are you awake?" Nattie said, scrambling to get my dress shirt back on her.  
"Your mother heard noises and was scared. What exactly is going on here?" Jim said. I looked at Nattie and saw her staring at me desperately and then I looked back up at her Dad.  
"Well," I started to say but Nattie covered my mouth with her hand.  
"TJ was worried... worried about whether I got back to Tampa safely. So he-"  
"Why were you not wearing any clothes?" Jim said, turning to look at his middle daughter with a disapproving face.  
"Dad, you know how these Canadians are! He tricked me into it! I fell for that silly Canadian charm!" Nattie exclaimed. I looked over at her and poked her gently.  
"Hey! That's not fair! I tricked you into nothing!" I said, holding my hands up defensively.  
"Alright enough you two! Nattie, please escort your fiancé out of the house. You are still my little girl until you both say 'I do'." He said.  
"I do," We both replied in unison, causing Jim to finally crack a smirk.

* * *

"He's right, I should get out of here though before any of the other female Neidhart's wake up. I can barely tolerate two of them!" I said, looking between Jim and Nattie. Nattie pouted but nodded her head, her fingers sliding through mine.  
"Have a safe drive home TJ," Jim said, holding his hand out.  
"Thanks," I said, taking his hand and he gripped it tightly. I held his stare and then he let go of my hand.

"I'm gonna head back to bed. Don't be too long Nattie," Jim warned. Nattie moved forward to kiss her Dad's cheek and she smiled up at him.

"Goodnight Daddy," She said.

"See you in the morning," He replied, before leaving us alone once more.

* * *

"Thanks for coming to check up on me," Nattie said quietly as we walked down the stairs.

"I might finally be able to get some sleep tonight," I replied. Nattie opened the front door and the cool air of the night hit both of us, making her shiver slightly.

"This is it," She said, smiling up at me.

"What?" I replied, sliding my arms around her waist.

"This time tomorrow I'll be a Wilson too," She said. I smiled proudly and nodded my head.

"I can't wait to finally call you my wife," I replied. Nattie bit her lip to hide her smile and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

* * *

"No cold feet about tomorrow?" I added. Nattie shook her head and frowned.

"No way! What about you Mister?" She asked.

"Definitely not! I get to spend forever with the most beautiful girl in the world!" I said. She smiled brightly up at me and I leant down to kiss her.

"See you later today? It's well after midnight," She mumbled, finally pulling away.

"I'll be the one at the end of the aisle waiting on you," I said. Nattie kissed me one more time and then pushed me out the door.

"I love you baby!" She said.

"I love you too," I replied, before heading down to my car. I got in the car and turned to see her waiting at the door. I waved at her one final time and she went inside the house.

* * *

Getting to see her tonight had made all of my nerves disappear.

It was only a matter of hours before we became husband and wife.

A matter of hours before we would start the rest of our lives together.

That was something that I couldn't wait for.

* * *

**And there you go! I hope it was good. Let me know what you thought :) **


End file.
